Beaten Black and Blue
by Bloodyrose666
Summary: Miroku has an abusive father. Sango's parents are murdered. Inuyasha was in a coma for five years,explains why his hair is white. Kagome is fighting against the odds. M&S already met, but meet the rest in therapy. Completed. IMPORTANT NEWS UP NOW!
1. Your mom goes to college

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the sentence "your mom goes to college" or Vans.

I'm sorry I couldn't post more of "Denial is not just a river in Egypt" but my mom is choosing which stories I get. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter One**:** Your** **mom goes to college**

Mr. Suzuki ranted on in monotone at the front of the class. "Now, children, I expect all of you to go to college. . ."

A masculine voice piped up in the back of the classroom. "Your mom goes to college."

A few smothered giggles rang throughout the room. The professor turned to a boy with his feet propped up and his chair tipped jauntily back. "Mr. Ito, if you would come to the front, please."

The boy stood up, his black and red Vans hitting the floor. He had purplish hair pulled back into a ponytail and lilting violet eyes. His stride was cool and measured, causing the chain link belt to jingle.

He was wearing a black shirt with "I think I'm turning Japanese" stenciled across the front. He had acquired this shirt in America. His pants were black cargoes. Girls were shooting him appreciative glances as he headed up front. "Yes, sir?"

"Go down to the office. I've had enough of your smartness."

The boy saluted smartly. "Yes, master."

Mr. Suzuki sighed. "Leave, Miroku, before I lose it."

Miroku winked and walked out of the room. He strolled into the office and grinned at the teenage assistant behind the desk. "Sango! How're you?"

Sango blushed. "Fine. What're you doing here? This is the second time this week!"

Miroku shrugged. "What can I say? My mouth just won't stay shut."

Sango giggled." Nice excuse."

A teacher came up. "Sango, you're supposed to be working, not talking to your boyfriend."

Sango's blush deepened. "He's not my boyfriend!"

The teacher smiled, then whirled on Miroku. "You! You horrible boy! Stay away from her! She doesn't need you!"

Miroku nodded, dumbstruck. The teacher calmed somewhat. "All right, take a seat and let's hammer out your punishment."

Miroku hopped up on the desk in front of Sango. "Yes, let's."


	2. You look so fine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the line "You look so fine". That's from Jet.

Chapter Two: You look so fine

Miroku got a week of detention and a call home. It wasn't like anyone there cared, though. Both parents had died when he was small, and Miroku had been sent to a foster family. His foster mother had died in a car crash in Osaka, and Miroku was left with Mushin, his foster father.

Mushin had turned to alcohol for comfort, and frequently beat Miroku. He would come to school, but no one ever seemed to notice. Except for Sango. The girl knew something was wrong, but didn't know who to tell.

Sango sat alone at lunch, partly because of her shyness, but mostly because she had a reputation of being a teachers pet.

Miroku was eating with about twenty other kids, and noticed Sango. Normally, he would have felt bad, but stuck with his crowd, to up hold his reputation, but Mushin had beat him very hard last night. Miroku had arrived home late from the store, and Mushin had been incredibly drunk. He had begun throwing various dishes at his son. Miroku, being a veteran of many fights and a black belt in jujitsu, had ducked most of them. Backing up, he had tripped on the leg of a chair and had been hit on the head by a plate.

Mushin had come in with both fists and the broken head of a beer bottle. The boy had come to school with a black eye, cuts above his eye and down his cheek, and bruises all over his body. That, and his 'family jewels' had swelled considerably. So much, in fact, that Miroku feared he would become impotent. He wasn't wearing his usual tee and shorts, but baggy pants and a long-sleeved shirt.

He got up and walked over to where she was sitting. Sango didn't even look up. Miroku shifted uncomfortably. "Can I talk to you?"

The meekness in his usually strong voice forced her to look at him. "Sure. Why me?"

"Because I can trust you." He gestured to his regular friends. "I can't trust any of _them._ Most of them hate me. We hang out because idiots need other idiots to lean on." Miroku's eyes flashed angrily. "That's all we are. _Idiots._"

"Don't say that, houshi-sama. You're not stupid."

"Just untrustworthy."

"What did you need?"

"I think you're the only one who notices my father beats me."

Sango looked down. "No. Other people notice. They ask me."

"Well, I need you to help me."

"How?"

"I can't go home until he crashes. It's about ten, sometimes eleven. Could I, you know, stay with you?" He saw the look on her face and spoke hurriedly. "It's rude, I know, but every time..." He lowered his voice, and, to Sango's confusion, blushed. "Every time he beats me, he ends up kicking me in the balls."

Sango blushed too, and, even though his hair was in his eyes, she could tell he was crying. He took her hand. "It feels kinda weird to tell a girl this, but, I went to a doctor, just to check that everything was all right. Yeah, I'm only seventeen, I probably shouldn't worry, but when the time comes, I want to be sure I can have kids. It turns out he's made me impotent."

Sango got up and walked to the other side of the table. "Houshi-sama..."

He collapsed against her, practically bawling now. "I want to have kids, Sango, and I can't! I'm terrified of him. You have to let me stay with you."

"But he might start beating you more if you come with me."

"He might for a few days, but I'll be fine. Please, Sango? You're parents have nothing to worry about. I can't make you pregnant, and I'm a straight-edge, so I can't have sex until I'm married."

Sango patted him on the back. The boy was hugging her, crying into her shoulder. "I'll call them."

I wrote this fic on a whim. If I play on the characters greatest fears, it'll add something of a plot. I figured Miroku would hate not being able to have kids, so voila, first conflict. Sango: losing everyone, even Kohaku. Inuyasha: not being up and about. Kagome: I don't know, so I made her depressed. And, TADA. Read and review, please.


	3. That I really wanna make you mine

Chapter Three: That I really wanna make you mine

Sango pulled her cell phone out and dialed her home number. A teacher noticed and walked up. "Ms. Tanaka, I'll have to confiscate that phone."

Miroku piped up, wiping his face. "Her father is in the hospital with a tumor undergoing surgery. She's just checking in with her mom."

"Fine, but next time, it's a no go."

Sango's mom picked up as the teacher walked off. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"My friend wants to know if there's anyway he can stay until ten or eleven for the next few weeks."

"Why?"

"Mom, if I tell you, you can't say a word to anyone else."

"I swear I won't."

Sango hesitated and looked at Miroku. He nodded. She lowered her voice. "His father beats him."

"Oh honey! It's a boy? Of course I won't tell. Unless he breaks the poor boy's bones or something."

"I said he was a boy before."

"I mustn't have heard you. He can stay. I'll pick you two up after school."

Sango hung up. Miroku was watching her expectantly. She was about to answer when the bell rang.

Miroku got up and started walking away. Sango ran after him and grabbed his hand. "My mom says you can stay."

Miroku looked at her, then hugged her, unaware the whole 11th grade was watching them. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Sango! God, I think I'm going to love your family!"

He let go of her and grinned. "Walk you to class?"

"S-sure." They walked out of the cafeteria and into the hallway.

Miroku broke the silence. "Earlier you called me Houshi-sama. Why?"

"When you were little, you dressed up as a monk for Halloween one year. I guess that just stuck with me."

They came up to their classrooms, which were across the hall from each other. Miroku grinned down at Sango. "Hey, I've got something for you. Think of it as payment."

He pressed something into her hand, clapped her on the shoulder, and ducked into his class. Sango looked down at her hand. Miroku had given her a heart-shaped locket, identical to the one he had around his neck.

Opening it up, she laughed. There were a few pictures of him in the locket, apparently cut from various pictures in photo booths at the mall. She put it on and walked into her classroom.


	4. And the reason is you

Chapter 4: And the reason is you

Miroku and Sango became inseparable as their highschool years passed. A year went by, and it was a week before Miroku's eighteenth birthday. He usually dragged to her to the park to play American football or baseball with his other friends. Nobody at school could figure out if they were dating or not, but some had run into them at the mall, or the movies, in one of Sango's last ditch efforts to get Miroku to do something at least slightly feminine with her.

For some reason, Sango's mother felt that Sango was safer around Miroku. The boy would take care of her if something happened to both parents. Even Kohaku trusted him, and he didn't take to other people very well. Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka had included him in their wills as Sango and Kohaku's guardian, if anything did happen. They were about forty-five, Haeja had a record of bad hearts in his family.

That, however, would not be cause of death. On Friday the 13th, October, 2004, a burglar broke in.

12:16 a.m. Miroku had gone home an hour an a half before, and the household had fallen asleep. Suddenly, a window shattered downstairs. Haeja and Keiko Tanaka sat straight up, and Haeja fumbled for the light. "Keiko, go to the kids."

"Nani?"

"Go to the kids!" She nodded and ran out of the room. A vase broke in the living room. Haeja opened a drawer in his dresser and pulled out a .45.

He went downstairs. The intruder fired a single shot, and Haeja and the gun dropped to the ground. The burglar turned killer heard a scream from upstairs and headed up to the bedroom from where it had issued.

Keiko's throat was torn open by a bullet before she knew it. Her children were splattered by her rapidly cooling blood. Kohaku was next. A hollow-nosed bullet ripped open his torso, and Sango screamed as she was once again showered in blood.

The intruder turned to her and smirked. "So, I leave the ripest apple for last. Your last memory will be my name and voice. Naraku."

He cocked the gun. "I'm actually somewhat sorry I have to kill such a pretty young thing, but you've seen too much."

He pulled the trigger a second too late. Sango had ducked and now knocked the gun out of his hand. She fumbled with it clumsily, then shot the man, that Naraku, in the chest twice.

Naraku collapsed. Sango stared at his body, then at her family's. She went into the bathroom, rinsed her hair out, making sure all traces of blood were gone, then realized her entire family was gone.

She walked downstairs, grabbed a jacket Miroku had left, then walked outside. She walked sedately in shock to Miroku's house and knocked on the door.

Miroku opened it, looking very sleepy and muddled. His hair was down, and he was is a pair of dark purple boxers. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Sango. "Sango? Wh-what are you doing here?"

She collapsed against him, sobbing. Miroku looked confused, then saw the blood on her legs and hands. "S-Sango? What the hell happened? Are you hurt? Should I call the police?"

She nodded, hanging onto him for what she was sure was dear life.


	5. Coming out of my cage

Um, the therapy is just a side plot. The real plot will emerge soon. I couldn't say it in the summary, because it would give away the plot.

Chapter 5: I'm comin' out of my cage

The police arrived at Sango's house fifteen minutes after Miroku called. Everything Sango said checked out, except Naraku was gone. He had definitely been there, the police said, but he had just up and vanished. Was Sango sure she had shot him? Yes, she was. There were even two bullet holes in the wall.

The next week, the will was read. Sango ended up with everything, but Miroku was given a fair sum of money, and guardian privileges of Sango.

Sango ordered the house demolished and the contents given to charity. Miroku promised everything would be better. She believed him.

Come on in. Don't worry, nothing will happen. This your house, too, now, remember?" Miroku handed Sango a key to the house. "I can't get another bed at the moment, so you'll be bunking in mine. I'll sleep on the floor."

"It's okay. I can stay on the floor."

"No. I insist. Just head straight upstairs. I have to deal with Mushin."

Sango nodded and went upstairs. The house was actually huge; six bedrooms, three and a half baths, and a gigantic downstairs. It had been paid off before Miroku's mother had passed away, and now, Mushin was thinking about selling it. Miroku wasn't going to let him, though.

Mushin was standing in the kitchen, sipping at a full glass of whiskey. Miroku spoke. "We have a new house guest."

"What? Who, boy?"

"Sango. Her parents were killed, and I'm her guardian now. I just wanted to tell you that if you so much as touch her, I'm calling the police."

Mushin laughed. "Where would you live?"

"Here. If anything happens to you, I get the house."

"What about money? You don't have a job, you lazy brat."

"I have money. I could go to a college nearby, get a degree, and get a job."

"Why?"

"Because I want to settle down, get married, and have children."

"With who?'

"I don't know..."

"Oh, and the doctor called. Wanted me to know you couldn't have children. If I knew why. So much for the start a family plan." The older man leered at his son.

"There are ways. Just don't touch her."

"I would never beat a girl."

"I wasn't suggesting that. You are the type of man, _father_, that has to have someone to bang every night for fear of losing your manhood. If you try anything on her, I _will_ call the police for pedophile. You can beat me, as long as _you don't touch her_."

Mushin was furious at his son for speaking to him that way. "What makes you think you can order me around? I'm the father, you're the son."

"I'm an adult now. My birthday was yesterday. I turned eighteen. You forgot, or ignored me, but Sango got me this even though her entire family died." He held up his wrist. A thin gold chain with 'Miroku' hanging from it was on his wrist. "Pretty, isn't it? Shipped from America. A hundred American dollars. Personalized. At least someone cares."

"Does a pretty someone care?"

"She's coming. See for yourself."

Sango had listened to most of the conversation, then had gone upstairs and changed into a white skirt that came down to her ankles and a camo top. She walked into the kitchen. Miroku broke off and looked at her. She smiled. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful. How does dinner for two at Nori's sound?"

"Wonderful. What about your dad?"

"He can feed himself. It'll help him resist temptation. Can you find my wallet? It should be upstairs."

She nodded and left. Miroku turned on Mushin. "Stay the hell away from her, you pervert. If you do anything, I will _kill _you."

Mushin nodded meekly, subdued for the moment.


	6. And I'm feeling just fine

I just saw the episode where Miroku proposes! So Cute!

Chapter 6: And I'm feeling just fine

Sango came downstairs and threw a pair of cargoes and a plain white shirt at Miroku. "You need to change, Houshi-sama. Oh, and don't talk so loud."

Miroku pulled his shirt off. "Hear anything interesting?"

"No, not really."

He yanked the other shirt on and took his pants off. "Really? Not even anything that I said?"

"Nope. That's why I left halfway through. If you two are going to argue so loudly, at least say something interesting."

Miroku pulled the khaki cargoes on. "You like your, I mean, our room?"

"Yes. Why aren't we sharing a bed again? I feel bad for just coming into your house and forcing you onto the floor."

"Don't. If reason became passion, and you became pregnant..." (A/N: Best quote EVA from an Inuyasha episode.)

"How?"

Miroku looked dejected. "You didn't let me finish.."

Sango laughed. "C'mon, Houshi-sama, I'm getting hungry."

The pair walked out of the room. Miroku grabbed his jean jacket and handed it to Sango. "It's cold there. Go ahead, put it on."

She slipped it on, and they went out to the car.

Dinner was spectacular. Both went home, full and content. On the drive home, Miroku broke the silence with a rather strange question. "You think anyone saw us?"

"Yeah. I'm sure Yuka and Sayumi did. I'm not so sure about Eri, but the other two'll tell her."

"Oh... Well, I have some advice for you. Stay away from Mushin. That loser has to have someone to bang every night. He's brought hookers home. Just stick with me, and he'll leave you alone. If he makes a move, tell me."

Sango blushed. Talking about his father like that made her somewhat uncomfortable. "So..."

"So what?"

"Wouldn't it be safer if we share a bed?"

Miroku laughed. "What's your fascination about sharing a bed with me? I promise you, I don't sleep in the nude or anything."

"I just need to feel someone else's warmth. I've been so cold since they were killed."

"Well... I guess we could. Just don't expect anything. I'm a straight edge."

He showed her the plain black X tattooed on his left wrist. (A/N: Only 'cause that's where I have mine.) Sango laughed. "Have anymore tattoos?"

"Yeah. I'll show you when we get back."

They pulled up in front of the house and got out, heading straight upstairs.


	7. Gotta, gotta be down

Chapter 7: Gotta, gotta be down

Miroku stripped down to his boxers and turned his back on Sango, rooting through his closet for something. "We'll go shopping tomorrow. Gotta get you some new clothes. How does that sound, Sango?"

She didn't answer him, even though her eyes were fixed on his back. "Sango? Hey, what's up?"

He turned around, and she snapped out of her trance. "Nothing. Just looking at your tattoos."

Miroku glanced over nonchalantly over his shoulder. "Oh, those. You like them? Koharu thought they were stupid. I imagine that's why she dumped me. Well, no great loss."

He threw a shirt and a pair of boxers at her. "I imagine you didn't pack any pajamas." She shook her head, blushing slightly. "Wear those, then. They won't kill you. That door is the bathroom. Go ahead and change."

When Sango walked back into the room, Miroku was lying on the right side of the bed, reading _The Stand_ by Stephen King. (A/N: Very good book. If you get the chance, read it.) Sango couldn't help but stare at his tattoos. He had a blue dragon underneath a _sakabato _(reverse- edge blade) up the left side of his back, a black rose on the small of his back, and a lion pawing a heart underneath a rain cloud on the lower right.

Miroku felt her eyes on him. He rolled over and smiled at her. "Hey. My clothes look good on you."

"Whatever. Well, I'm going to sleep now. G'night." She pulled back the covers and climbed in. Clasping his hand tightly underneath the sheets, she spoke. "Thank you so much, houshi-sama. I feel like I have a home again."

"It's no problem. Your parents wanted me to take care of you, so I will. If you need anything, just ask."

"Don't you have limited funds?"

Miroku dog-eared his page and put it on the bed stand. He grinned over at her. "Mushin doesn't know, but my mom left me close to a million dollars. And I've earned some over the years, so I'm probably a millionaire by now."

"So my best friend's a millionaire. Awesome."

"I guess so, Sango."

Within a few minutes, they were both asleep.

* * *

At around two in the morning, Sango screamed slightly. Miroku jerked awake to find her thrashing around and crying. He held the sides of her head and gently shook her awake.

Sango opened her eyes to find Miroku holding her in his arms. She started crying even harder. "Let go of me! I'm fine!"

"You obviously aren't."

She started struggling, but was no match for the young man. He held her tightly, and she slowly calmed down. "I need to get you to therapy."

"What? Why? I'm not-!" She realized Miroku had let go of her, rolled over and had fallen back to sleep.

* * *

Don't you just love it when guys are so unromantic? I certainly don't. 


	8. Because I want it all

I'm baaack! (Didn't I say that on another chapter too? Oh well, too bad)

Okay, I didn't put this up last chappie because I forgot to, but each of Miroku's tattoos is a reference to some of my favorite anime's. The _sakabato_ is Rurouni Kenshin, the blue dragon is Inuyasha (Shippo), the black rose is Ranma ½,and the lion, the heart, and the rain cloud refer to both Kingdom Hearts and FF8 & 7. Lion with heart Leonhart. Rain cloudCloud & Squall.

Chapter 8: Because I want it all

"Sango, can you please do it? Just for me?"

"No! I'm not going in there!"

"Ah, c'mon! I have to go do something! I swear, no more than five minutes!"

The pair was standing outside of a Tokyo branch of Abercrombie and Fitch (I am, unfortunately, wearing a shirt from this same store underneath a Full Metal Alchemist shirt. It's not by choice, it's getting colder and the FMA shirt is a t-shirt. I feel so unclean! But, anything to have Roy, Ed, and Al plastered across my chest Little angel in my head: You sick, sick child. You're going to hell. Okey-dokey. Not like I care.) and Sango was vehemently protesting to go in.

Finally, Miroku made puppy dog eyes, and Sango gave in. "Fine. I'll go in."

Miroku grinned. "Good girl. Now, I'll be right back. Pick something pretty out for me, 'kay?"

He ran off into the crowd and Sango stuck her tongue out at his retreating back. Turning around, she stepped into the store, blanching at the smell of it.

mirokuandsangoandroyandrizatooFMARox (Sorry, my line break doesn't work.)

Miroku returned five minutes later as promised, holding a small box in his arms. He was displeased to see Sango was talking to the store clerk, and legendary player, Hiten Suzushii. Sango was listening to him intently, the jean skirt and green peasant top (Augh…) she had draped over her arm forgotten.

Miroku moved closer to hear what was going on, and heard Hiten say, "You poor girl… I heard what happened… I'm _so_ sorry."

"Don't. It's okay. It's over now, right?"

Miroku walked up, gritting his teeth. "Hey, Sango, have you paid for that yet?"

She looked at him as if just breaking out of a trance. "What? Oh, yeah."

Hiten smirked. "I was just telling Sango about how sorry I was."

"Yeah, I heard."

Hiten ignored him and turned back to Sango. "Anyway, here's a therapy center you should try. It's really good." He handed her a brochure and walked away.

The rest of the pair's day was spent shopping, and Miroku racked up a massive bill on clothes for Sango.

okaythisisgettingboringhappyhalloween

On the way home, Miroku handed the box to Sango. When she opened it, she gasped in surprise. "Houshi-sama!"

"Eh? I thought you would like something to take your mind of the accident."

"You're so sweet!"

In the box was a little kitten, off white, with black stripes around the tail. Sango began laughing. "I'm going to name her Kirara, after my aunt!"

"That's pretty. Oh, we're home. You head in, but go straight upstairs, I'll grab the stuff."

whoaheadsupifyoudontlikestronglanguagedontreadthefollowingscene

Sango walked in the door and went to the stairs, only to be confronted by Mushin, a belt wrapped around his hand. She flinched, waiting for the drunken man to flay the belt across her head, but the blow never came. Instead, there was a thwap as raw leather met hard muscle.

Sango opened her eyes to find Miroku standing in front of her, bags in one arm, the belt wrapped around the other. He spoke, his voice hard and emotionless. "I told you not to touch her."

Mushin coughed drunkenly. "This hic ain't your hic house, boy."

"But I told you not to touch her. What were you going to do to her?"

"Beat her 'till she cried, then fuck her 'till she cried some more."

"You were going to do that?"

"Yep. And have you watch."

Miroku didn't answer, his eyes hardening. Mushin snapped. "Stop staring at me like that, boy!"

He brought the belt down across the crotch of Miroku's pants, flaying him better than 20 times there. The boy didn't flinch once, which enraged Mushin further. The older man punched Miroku in the face, throwing his head to one side. Miroku merely raised his gaze again, staring at Mushin emotionlessly.

The man looked around. "Huh? Where'd your girlfriend go?"

"Look behind you, you bastard."

Mushin didn't have time to look around before the wine bottle crashed down on the base of his neck, sending him unconscious. Sango looked down at the man at her feet and spat, saying one word. "Motherfucker."

Woooooooo! I finished! Sorry, people, no therapy for a few chapters. The therapy thing is only there because I can't give away the real plot (not yet) because it would ruin the entire story.

Anyway, R&R, please! ;)


	9. Hold me now

Thank you, three people who have currently reviewed my last chapter! I love all of you! And Kacey, the first chance you get, please e-mail me! I miss talking to you! I don't get enough mail! Oh, and my Halloween was totally awesome! I passed out candy, and all I did was sit on the stairs and read manga and listen to music (I played I Miss You by Blink-182 about 80 times.) and it was awesome! My sisters gave me candy, and whatever candy I didn't pass out I got to keep. Muahahahah! And I know it's strange that I'm updating so soon, but I really want to finish this fanfic so I can update the rest of Dinjarie and post a few new fics (including a Kingdom Hearts one). Dude, it's like I use this site as my xanga (which I need to update.) Oh, by the way, my xanga is Bloodyrose666, and it's background is Riku holding a paopu fruit. Anyway, on with the show.

Chapter Nine: Hold me now

Miroku's eyes grew wide as he realized Sango had practically just killed his step dad. She dropped the wine bottle, hands shaking. When she saw what she had done (She gave her father forty-one! Oops, wrong story) she dropped to her knees, a tear coursing its way down her cheek.

Miroku came over and put an arm around her shoulders, placing his chin on the top of her head. "Hey, s'okay. Don't cry. You did what you had to do."

'Is… is he dead?"

"Who cares? Besides, I told him not to touch you."

"But he was drunk. He didn't know what he was doing!"

"Hell yes he did. I'm going to go call the police. Stay here and make sure he doesn't get up."

"Okay…"

Miroku walked out into the kitchen and grabbed the phone, dialing 911 deftly.

W a s s u p i t s o n l y b e e n a d a y b u t m y l i n e b r e a k i s s t i l l b r o k e

A policeman walked into the living room, three junior high girls following, talking excitedly. When they saw Miroku standing there, they started giggling, eyeing him appreciatively. The officer, obviously fed up with the girl's antics, groaned and spoke to Miroku exasperatedly. "Okay, your dad is in the back of the squad car, but we need to do a physical examination, just to make sure you're not lying."

He moved towards Miroku and muttered, "Excuse the girls; they're my daughter and her friends. It's take your kid to work day, and these three came."

Moving his had to Miroku's belt, he began to unbuckle it (A/N: Oooh, what's goin' on there?) Miroku yelped slightly and pushed him away. The police officer looked puzzled and tired. "What is it now?"

"Hey, man, don't you touch my belt. I don't swing that way."

"Fine, then I'll get your girlfriend to do it."

Sango, who had just entered the room, looked up from where she was talking to the girls. "Do what?"

"Give Mr. Ito his physical."

"Eh? No way!"

"Do it, Miss Tanaka, or I'll leave you in Mushin's custody."

Sango blanched, but consented. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good choice, Miss Tanaka. Mr. Ito, you'll need to strip."

Miroku pulled his clothes off, down to his boxers, which set the girls giggling again at the sight of his tattoos and muscles. The entire physical went smoothly, until the officer called out…

"Testicles."

"What!"

"Check his testicles, Miss Tanaka. For swelling or otherwise."

"No! That's like soft core porn!"

"Check them."

"No!"

"Fine, I can see they're swollen, so I'll let you off the hook."

Sango moved away from Miroku, and the man pulled his t-shirt back on, much to the middle-schoolers dismay.

D i r t y d i r t y m i d d l e s c h o o l e r s s o d i i i i i i i r t y

The pair was standing outside, listening to the police officer make his report. He was ranting on, making little sense. "Okay, we'll take him down to the station, run some tests, and lock him away for a while, until we can get him to court. Oh, and you two might want to try this therapy class. It's supposed to be really good."

He handed them almost the same brochure Hiten had given them earlier. Sango, who was hanging off of Miroku's arm for warmth, took it gratefully. "Thank you, sir."

The officer looked at her and tipped his hat. "No problem, darling. You were a great help this evening." He turned his gaze to Miroku and grinned. "Your girlfriend looks cold. Why don't you take her inside, get her blood pumping."

He waved and walked back to his squad car. The girls were hanging out of the windows, and as they drove away, they waved even more frantically at Miroku, who blew kisses after them.

Sango slapped him on the back of the head as his hand began to slide down her back. "Don't even think about it, pedophile."

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"Of course you didn't." She ran off into the house, Miroku following quickly, still shouting after her.

Y e y t h is c h a p p i e I s o v e r

Yey, another chapter up! When I was typing, I had so many issues. I was so distracted, I typed "Mr. Ito , I'll need to strip." Instead of "Mr. Ito, you'll need to strip." I'm such an idiot!


	10. I'm six feet from the edge

Unknown to the rest of the world, I have been using the school computers to upload fanfics. It is also unknown to my parents. Kacey, I'll get a 'LJ' (Okay, in reality, I have noooooooooo idea what these are, so bear with me) once I get my computer privileges back. Oh, another fact that I shall let you know: Originally BBAB was a fanfics I wrote down on notebook paper and have been typing onto the computer. I, however, forgot the rough draft at home, and have free written the last two chapters. I will be picking up where I left off on the rough draft, but some things will be repeated (because I remembered quotes from the rough draft but consequently put them in the wrong places.) Anyway, here's chapter 10! Oops, wait, I'll be updating a chapter a day on weekdays (hopefully) until I finish. Please let me know if that's too fast, because I'll slow down.

Chapter 10: I'm six feet from the edge

Sango looked at the brochure, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she did so. "Hey, maybe we should call this place."

"Why?"

She began reading out loud from the brochure. "Group therapy sessions. For the physically and mentally abused, or those who have lost their way. Four to a class. A year of therapy free. Physically abused…. Call now, houshi-sama."

"Um, okay." He picked up the phone and dialed the number on the brochure. "Hello?"

A woman's voice picked up the line. "Sir, we're closed for the night…."

"I know. Me and a friend would like to register for group therapy tomorrow."

"Names?"

"Miroku Ito and Sango Tanaka."

"Okay… Um, you'll be in a class with Higurashi Kagome and Takahashi Inuyasha."

"Thank you."

"10:00 in the morning until 1:00 in the afternoon."

"Arigatou and Sayonara." He hung up and turned to Sango. 'We'll be with Higurashi Kagome and Takahashi Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha… That sounds familiar."

"He was hit by an eighteen-wheeler along with his mother five years ago. His mother died, and his dad's kept him on a lifeline ever since. I guess he woke up. But… he wouldn't have a place to stay… His dad died last month…" (A/N: Wow, these people just have everybody die, don't they?)

"What're you thinking?"

"Can you help me clean Mushin's room?"

"Um, sure…"

"Let me go up first and make sure he didn't bring any hookers home."

Sango laughed. 'Okay."

Miroku took the stairs two at him. Upon reaching the top, he opened the door to Mushin's room. "Hey, anyone there?"

"Mushin?"

"Uh, no. His son. Who're you?"

A woman, scantily clad in black leather (A/N: Th-th-tho-thon thong! Sumimasen. Blushes ) stepped forward and flipped on the light. "Hmmmm, you're a handsome one, aren't you? Hard to believe you're that old bag's son."

Miroku merely stood there. "Oh crap."

"What? You're father hired me. He was arrested, you should take his place. All that money will go to waste if you don't."

Miroku's eyes widened. The temptation was strong, but he could resist. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap…. Sango! Saaaaaango!" (A/N: Oh god, it touched me! Aaaaaaaaaaah! I'm going to burn up and die!)

"What?"

"Get the hell up here!"

She came up the stairs exasperatedly. "What?"

Miroku slammed the bedroom door quickly. "Hooker."

"You don't have to freak out about it."

"Just help me get her out of the house!"

"Fine."

The hooker opened the door. "What's going on?"

Sango ran her hand over Miroku's chest sensually, looking him straight on. "Houshi-sama, why is there a prostitute in here?"

"Eh… eh-heh…"

"You don't have to explain it. I just want to know why there's a hooker in here while your wife is willing and able…"

All the while, her hand was moving lower. At the moment, it was at the top of his jeans. The hooker looked disgusted/infuriated. "Oh, you won't forget Kagura Kizu. Oh, no you won't."

She left the house angrily, and Miroku looked confused. "Why is she complaining? She still got paid." He looked at Sango, a smile playing on his lips. "Speaking of getting paid, how much do you want?"

"Shut up, houshi-sama. It got rid of Ms. Kizu, didn't it?"

"Right."

"Now, let's get to work." They entered the disgusting domain of Mushin.

I made Kagura sound like a cockroach, didn't I? Oops. Oh, well. We got to see how loyal Miroku was (and how seductive Sango can be) which was really weird writing.


	11. And I'm thinking

Chapter 11: And I'm thinking

The room was an absolute mess. There were half-finished bottles of sake, whiskey and beer everywhere. Sango began pulling the sheets off the bed, then stopped. "Oh, gross… I'll leave the bed to you, houshi-sama."

The sheets were coated in a layer of half dried sperm. Miroku began to feel his gorge rise. "Thanks, Sango…"

He ripped the sheets off hastily and chucked them into the hallway. "You have to help me move the bed."

"'Kay."

They moved the bed over slightly. Sango gasped, disgusted. "What the..?"

Miroku dropped to his knees. "Hachi? Oh man, that's so wrong…"

There was a dead raccoon dog lying on the floor. Sango's shock was growing. 'It belonged to you?"

"Yeah. He was my pet, but he went missing about two weeks ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"Sango, open the closet, will you?"

"Why?"

"Just a hunch."

Sango slid the closet door open and a hand automatically went to her mouth. "Oh my god…"


	12. Maybe six feet ain't so far down

Chapter 12: Maybe six feet ain't so far down

A few bodies were hanging by ropes in there, one beginning to decompose, another a drying skeleton that had obviously been dead for a few years. Sango realized one of the bodies couldn't have been over three years old when he was killed. She looked away, tears streaming down her face. "He was only little..."

With that, she dashed out of the room, banging into Miroku violently as she fled. He broke his gaze away from the dangling corpses and ran after her.

She was standing in the living room, staring out the window at the night, still sobbing. Miroku came up and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, hey, hey... It's okay. We'll call the police again, Mushin will be put to death, and we can live happily ever after."

Sango shook his arm off. She smiled at him sadly. "Don't you get it? If Mushin takes a polygraph test and says he didn't do it, then you're the next suspect in line."

"What?"

"You'll be a suspect. And if I'm the only witness, I have to testify against or with you."

"Why am I a suspect? It's his closet!"

"Because you're the only other person in the house!" Kirara came up and began rubbing against Sango's leg. The girl bent down and picked her up. "Maybe I'm just... You wouldn't... would you?"

"Of course not! Why would I?" He put his arm back around her shoulder. "Sango, I'm your best friend. I would never, _ever_ keep anything from you."

Sango lay her head on his shoulder. They stood like this for awhile, looking out at the night. It thundered suddenly, and they jerked apart. Miroku scratched his head. "Um, you should probably call the police."

"Oh, right."

A different officer from the one who had arrested Mushin came to check out the bodies. The first skeleton was only identifiable by it's dental files, and it turned out to be a four year old girl named Nina Tucker, who had disappeared from her house, which wasn't too far from Sango's house, a year ago.

The second victim was a five-year-old boy named Suikotsu, Sango's next door neighbor. The other two had also lived in her neighborhood.

They were all standing in front of the squad car now. It was even colder now then it had been earlier, and Miroku had his arms around Sango. They were talking about the therapy in low voices and the officer was watching them, eyes strangely flat. "Mr. Ito..."

"Yes?"

"If you would pay attention to me and not your girlfriend..."

"I am."

"You do realize if we don't get any leads, you will be taken into custody."

"Yes sir, I do. I am certain I am wholly innocent..."

"Ok, Mr. Ito, but I want you to know, at the moment, you're a main suspect."

"Thank you for informing me. I would like to keep in touch. Can I get your name?"

"Ah, of course. I am Onigumo to friends, Muso to enemies."

"Enemies?"

"Your girlfriend looks awfully pale. Go ahead and take her inside, warm her up, get her hot.."

"Um, goodbye, sir."

Miroku and Sango walked off, the young man glancing behind him furtively. Onigumo had a distinctively eerie feel around him.

Onigumo watched them go, his eyes shifting flatly. "Those two may interfere with the cycle..."

Hmmmm, what cycle? That won't be revealed until the sequel. Sequel? Yes, sequel. And I know this chapter seemed somewhat repetitive, it was supposed to be. I accidentally got the chapters mixed up in my head. Oops. My bad.


	13. And I’m not the one that’s so far away

Hola! I found out all the worlds in Kingdom Hearts 2. E-mail me at if you want more information!

Chapter 13: And I'm not the one that's so far away

"Why didn't you say I wasn't your girlfriend?"

"Because if you're one of the main suspects in a murder case, you don't argue with the police. Besides, let him think what he wants to. It's not like it's any different."

He went and sat down on the couch, flipping on the T.V. "Maybe we'll be on the news."

Sango went into the kitchen while Miroku watched disbelievingly. He was announced as the only suspect in the biggest murder case to hit Japan since 1967. The murders had been committed around low times in his life, making it look like he had definitely done it. The police were waiting three days for further leads, then taking him into custody.

Sango walked out and sat next to him on the couch. "Hot chocolate?"

"Thanks. They're taking me into custody."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm the only suspect now."

"Did you hear what that officer implied?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah." He laughed awkwardly. "Hell, I could use it. If I'm convicted, it's instant death."

"It's okay."

Miroku pulled her to him and hugged her, so she had no choice but to have her face in his chest. "I should probably cheer up. I _am _innocent."

Sango blushed bright red. "This is a rather intimate embrace, isn't it?"

"Let's stay like this a little longer, though. You need it. I need it."

Ten minutes later, she was asleep. He picked her up and brought her upstairs. He lay her on his bed carefully. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, he kissed her forehead. That was when it hit him. He sat down in a chair hard.

"I... love her...? Dear lord, I do... I'll probably die in a month on death row... I just can't tell her, I guess..."

She sat up sleepily. "Houshi-sama? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm going to sleep downstairs tonight, okay?"

"Okay." She rolled over. "Goodnight, houshi-sama."

" 'Night, Sango. Get ready for tomorrow."

"Alright..."

He went downstairs and opened the medicine cabinet. He took out the aspirin and swallowed three dry. He sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. "Dear Buddha... What have I gotten myself into?"

The young man lay down, rubbing his eyes. "Therapy'll help, hopefully..."

I just came back from the mall, and I got so much awesome stuff! I got really cool shirts, a pair of jeans, another pair of shoes, and an iron-on patch of Edward Elric! It's on my jacket! It's so cool!


	14. Never did I want to be here again

Chapter 12: Never did I want to be here again

Sango woke up at 8:30 in the morning to sun streaming through the window. It was almost possible to forget about last night, but not quite. She moved her hand to find Miroku's, but he wasn't there.

She went downstairs, yawning slightly and stretching. Miroku was lying on the couch looking very pale. He cried out softly in terror, and Sango knelt by him, putting a hand on his forehead. "Houshi-sama... Hey, wake up..."

He jolted awake, sitting straight up. "Sango!"

"What?"

"In my dream... you died... Some man..."

"What did he look like?"

"Long black hair... goldish eyes... I don't remember, goddammit!"

"Well, don't get mad at me! Go get dressed, idiot."

"Okay, okay, okay..." He walked upstairs and dressed in black, which contrasted sharply with how pale he was.

Sango was looking worried the entire ride to therapy. Miroku looked over at her. "What's wrong?"

"I think you're sick."

"What? Why?"

"Sick like ill sick, not perverted sick."

"Oh. I feel fine... Maybe we should stop for coffee or something."

"Won't we be late?"

"Naw. We've got till ten. Coffee would be delicious right now."

"Fine..."

They stopped at Wacdonald's for some coffee and a few pancakes. Miroku grinned across the table at Sango. "Everyone's staring at us."

Sango raised her eyebrow sarcastically. "I wonder why?"

"Let's get out of here." He stood up and grabbed his wallet. They made for the exit, but it was blocked by two guys. One was dressed in a blue tee-shirt and khaki shorts, and the other was in pink with 'Tough guys wear pink' on the front and jeans. The one in blue had a braid down his back and the pink one had his hair done up in a blue barrette.

The one in blue spoke. "You're the murderer that was on TV last night."

"Yeah. What of it?" Miroku had matured over the last year, and even more over the past few days, but his aggressive side still existed.

"Sicko's like you shouldn't be allowed outside."

"What are you going to do about it?"

The one in pink nudged the other one. "Bankotsu oo-aniki, he's cute. Can I fight him?"

"No, Jakotsu, you take the girl."

"But Oo-aniki..."

"Do it."

Sango and Miroku were having a conversation of their own. "You can fight, right?"

Sango shrugged. "It depends. I can't fight that Bankotsu, but maybe the other one..."

"Good. I didn't want to fight him anyway. No way of telling where he'll put his hands..."

Bankotsu looked at them. "I'll take the murderer."

Jakotsu pouted. "Oo-aniki... Why do you always take the ones I like?"

"Because you always end up hurting them more than I would like."

"So what? Please, oo-aniki?"

"No Jakotsu. Besides, you can't take him."

"Oo-aniki!"

"Do it, Jakotsu, or you'll be sorry."

"Fine, but you owe me a boyfriend."

"Fine."

Jakotsu turned to Sango. "I'm fighting you, wench."

"That's nice, what's-your-name."

"Jakotsu! It's Jakotsu, you filthy woman!"

Bankotsu smirked at Miroku. "Nothing personal. Oh, wait, yes it is."

"What d'you mean?"

Bankotsu cracked his fingers. "Suikotsu was my little brother. What kind of person preys on little kids?"

"It wasn't me!"

"Sure. Your life is mine, pervert."

I'm such a liar! I said "Oh, I'll update everyday!" but have I? Nooooooo. Liar, liar, liar! Now I've gone and depressed myself. And the stupid 'E' key is stuck on the keyboard... And I have to get surgery... My life is falling to pieces all around me... Anyway, how many readers are female and how many are male? Review and say which one you are!


	15. When you lose your mind

Gee, Kacey, I had _no_ idea you were a girl! I'm surprised! Just kidding! I knew, and, I figured out how to create an LJ! Yes, I know, I'm so good! I am Mustang'sHawk, or some variation of that. Yey! I have become undepressed, but thank you soooo much for the reviews. I feel like a bitch for complaining about how my life sucks…. Oops, I said the 'b' word! Okay, since I can trust you guys (well, most of you, anyway) I have posted my phone number on my profile. Don't call me needlessly, or I will hang up on you. (Like if you call me and start talking about the weather like my best friend does.) Like if you call and want to be my friend, I'll accept. Unless I don't like you. ;) J/K, I think all of you are beautiful people. Okay, over that tangent….. Okay, my b-day is September 28, 1991. Whoopee! Oh, and with the phone thingy, I hope to god it's not an awkward conversation. Like, "Oh, um, hi, (insert name)." "Uh, hi…" "So, um, (insert name) what's the weather like in (insert city/state/province/country)" "Uh, fine, I guess…" "Good…" (Awkward silence) Anyway, on with the story. Oh and you can call me for suggestions or ideas. Though they may not make it into this story, (Which is already down in ink on notebook paper) it will probably make it into another. Probably. If I like it. No, really, I'll probably pop a bunch of suggestions into my future fanfics. Um, Jaksgirl, I think you're right about Miroku being bi-polar… And there will be more love scenes, I promise. Oh, and have you guys noticed a bunch of 'fans' (I _hate_ calling you guys that, it's so horrible) are 14-year-old girls? I'm one myself.

Chapter 15: When you lose your mind

Bankotsu and Jakotsu nodded for their opponents to follow them out to the parking lot. Once outside, Bankotsu dove at Miroku, aiming for the man's shoulder blade. Miroku side-stepped quickly and punched Bankotsu in the face.

Jakotsu looked incredibly pissed off that he had to fight a woman and he sighed angrily. "Let's get this over with quickly, 'kay?"

Sango nodded. "Yeah."

Jakotsu came after her swiftly, aiming a fist at Sango's stomach. She twisted out of the way and brought her clasped hands down on the back of his head. Jakotsu attempted to dodge, but was only slightly successful. Her fists instead hit his face, driving him to the cement painfully.

Meanwhile, Miroku had Bankotsu pinned to the ground and was punching him repeatedly. (Oh, god, why? Why Bano?) The former (former?) pretty boy's nose was bleeding, and his eyes were turning black. Miroku finally made sure he would stay down and stood up.

Some color had returned to his face and he looked (and felt) much better. Turning to Sango, he laughed freely at the crowd that had gathered. Sango had Jakotsu by the collar and was imitating Miroku by punching him repeatedly.

Miroku pulled her hand away so Jakotsu would fall to the floor, bleeding. "Hey, calm down, _ai._ You knocked him out."

"I guess we won."

Miroku grinned. "I guess we did. Now let's get out of her before someone important catches us."

They got into Miroku's car and drove off. Sango frowned. "I guess we're both criminals for real now."

"It was self defense! Anyone who was watching saw that they struck first."

"But does anyone want to side with a murderer and his girlfriend?"

"I'm not a murderer and you're not my girlfriend."

"Well, that's what everybody thinks."

"Look! There's the therapy place."

They pulled up in front of the building. Walking in, the secretary stared at them strangely. "Why are you here?"

"We're up for therapy."

"Names?"

"Miroku Ito and Sango Tanaka."

"You're in Ms. Kazu's class. 3rd room on the right, second floor."

"Thanks."

As they walked off, Sango could've sworn the woman muttered, Damn convict…" under her breath.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Entering the classroom, they were met by two other teenagers. A boy with pure white hair and what looked like dog ears was sitting on the couch, sulking, and the girl was sitting beside him. She had a school uniform on and long black hair with chocolate brow eyes.

She jumped up and shook both their hands. "I'm Kagome Higurashi and that's Inuyasha Takahashi."

Miroku grinned. "Miroku Ito. And this is Sango Tanaka."

Inuyasha looked disgusted. "Oh, you're the murderer."

"No, I'm not. I've been framed."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh. You killed those kids, you heartless moron."

"No I didn't!"

Kagome sat down. "Shut up, Inuyasha. They don't seem like bad people."

Miroku nodded at her gratefully. "Thank you, Ms. Higurashi. So, if it's not too personal, why are you here?"

"My little brother died 3 years ago in a car accident. My father died from colon cancer last year and my mother just wasted away. Me and Inuyasha have no where to stay."

"Come with us, then. The house is too big for the two of us."

"You have room?"

"Rooms, yes. Beds, no."

"That's okay!" She grew slightly wary. "You'll really let us stay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Inuyasha glared at him. "You won't kill us, will you?"

"No! I'm not the killer! If you knew me, you'd figure that out!"

"Fine. We'll stay."

Sango sat down on the arm of the couch beside Kagome. "So why exactly are you here? You seem really sweet!"

'Thank you, but before I started therapy, I was a little brat. Depressed, spoiled, and a n all around bad person. I went to a therapist in Osaka, though, and I'm just here to round out some edges."

"What about Inuyasha?"

"From what he's told me, he was in a coma for five years, and woke up roughly a week ago. He found out his girlfriend was shot, and that crushed him. Besides, he has dog ears!"

Miroku grinned. "How the hell did that happen?"

"We don't really know. The doctors apparently said it was extremely strange; that his ears shifted shape and position while he was comatose."

The door behind them opened, and an all too familiar voice reached their ears. "Well, well, well. What _do_ we have here?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yey, the chappie's over! R&R please!


	16. You free your life

Okay, I'm asking you if you are girls because I don't seem to have any male readers...

Chapter Sixteen: You free your life

Miroku turned around to find the hooker from last night standing in the doorway, wearing a business suit. He gawked at her disbelievingly. "_You're_ our therapist?"

"Yes I am, my un-paying client. And you will learn to deal with it, Mr. Ito."

Kagome looked confused. "You know her?"

"Yeah, she's a hooker. My dad hired her last night."

Inuyasha snorted. "Hooker?"

"Yeah."

Kagura placed her purse on her desk. "Again, Mr. Ito, I must stress that you _will_ learn to deal with it."

"Fine. You better be good, though."

"I'm good at _both_ jobs, Mr. Ito."

Kagome and Sango began laughing, and Miroku and Inuyasha's jaws dropped.

The therapy went smoothly, and afterwards, the four of them went shopping for beds. They picked out two beds that were to be delivered later that day.

They were finally going home when a bullet went through the windshield. Miroku turned the steering wheel sharply and ran the car into the cement median. He checked the rear-view mirror anxiously. Kagome was lying on Inuyasha in what looked like a very compromising position. Miroku spoke, his voice spooked but firm. "Everyone alright? Hey, Inuyasha, Kagome, I would really appreciate it if you two got off of each other. Wait 'till the beds arrive."

Half a dozen police vehicles surrounded the now smoking car. A rather burly officer began speaking into a megaphone. "Miroku Ito, step out of the car with your hand above your head. Any passengers come out too. You will not be harmed; we just want Ito."

Miroku stepped out of the car. He was almost instantly jumped by two policemen holding pistols. They slammed him against the car forcefully and cuffed his hands. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do or say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"Um, Officer, I thought you said I had three days."

"The judge figured it would be safer if you were arrested now." He smiled slightly. "You left one hell of a trail for us to follow, boy. Those two men you beat up, your therapy, that bed place."

Miroku grinned as well as he could with his face smashed against the hood of his car. "Well, the innocent don't expect to be followed around, do they?"

The others had stepped out of the car. The officer was shoving Miroku into the back of a squad car unceremoniously. Miroku caught Sango's eye and nodded at her to come over.

She came over. "What?"

"You'll have to sign for the beds. I don't know if we have enough food to eat; you'll have to go shopping tomorrow. You know what I like, and you can ask the other two what they want. You know my PIN, so get whatever you want or need. And..."

"That's enough, Ito." He shoved Miroku into the car roughly. The young man mouthed, "Call me," through the back window.

Wow, listening to Steven Lynch whilst typing is a major pick me up!


	17. And I tear my heart open

Okay, Miroku was so nonchalant about being arrested because he already had the mindset about being arrested; if it happened earlier than expected, so be it. Now the 'D' key on my keyboard is stuck; I could hardly get onto the internet... :(

Chapter Seventeen: And I tear my heart open

"Okay, Ito, you get one phone call."

"Thanks. How long?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"'Kay."

He picked up the phone gratefully and dialed his home number. Sango answered, her voice anxious. "Houshi-sama?"

"Have you answered the phone that way every time someone's phoned, Sango?"

"Oh, god, I thught you wouldn't phone."

"Well, I did, _ai_. The beds arrive?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Just divvy up the rooms between the three of you. Oh, and get Inuyasha to help you assemble them."

"Alright. Do you have a lawyer?"

"Yeah. His name is Kuranosuke. Um, _ai_, can you put Kagome on? I need to tell her something."

Sango sounded slightly upset. "Sure. Kagome!"

"What?"

"Houshi-sama wants to talk to you."

"To me? Why?"

"I don't know."

Kagome took the phone from Sango. "Miroku-sama?"

"I like Sango."

"What?"

"I like Sango."

"We all like her..."

"I mean I love her."

"How sweet! Why don't you tell her?"

"I don't know if she feels the same way..."

Sango had walked upstairs. She picked up the phone quietly and put a hand over the mouthpiece, placing it against her ear. She heard Miroku's voice first. "... Will you go out with me?"

"Yes. Perfect."

Sango hung up quietly. Inuyasha came out of Kagome's room holding a screwdriver, where he had been setting up a bed. "Are you goin' to help me?"

She didn't answer, as tears were streaming silently down her face. Inuyasha looked worried. "Sango?"

"It's okay, Inuyasha. I'll be fine."

"I wasn't worried!"

"So I should just say will you go out with me?"

"Yes. Perfect. She won't be able to say no."

The warden came up behind Miroku and tapped him on the shoulder. Miroku hurriedly said, "Bye, Kagome. You've been a huge help."

"Off the phone. Times up. You're lucky. We're the smallest station in Tokyo. At the moment, you're our only prisoner."

He re-handcuffed the young man roughly and shoved him back in the cell. "I'll bring you food in an hour, Ito."

He slammed the door shut roughly. Miroku lay down on the cell cot wearily, staring at the ceiling as if in a trance.

Three chapters left, people. Less than a week left. I think I'm going to cry...


	18. Don't write yourself off yet

Yes, there will be a sequel, I'm working on it right now. It'll be previewed after the Alternate ending. Which is a last ditch effort to make the fic last a bit longer.

Chapter 18: Don't write yourself off yet

The next day, everyone who was involved in the court process was called together to learn court procedures. (A/N: This doesn't happen in real life, but for my purposes, it happens.)

Miroku's lawyer was a somewhat good-looking man named Kuranosuke. He took a liking to Sango almost immediately and wasted no time in asking her out.

Sango glanced at Miroku, who was watching them curiously, then smiled winningly at Kuranosuke. "I would _love_ to go out with you."

Kuranosuke smiled back. "Great. Tonight?"

"Perfect."

"I'll pick you up at seven."

Miroku, who had raised a cuffed hand in protest, dropped it again. He hung his head, his hair casting a dark shadow over his eyes. One of the jurors noticed and walked over to him cautiously. "What's wrong?"

Miroku didn't answer her, and the girl looked over at Kuronasuke and Sango. Sitting down next to him, she smiled reassuringly. "I'm Ayame."

"Miroku Ito. But you already knew that." He smiled bitterly. "What am I saying? Only in prison a day and I'm already losing my manners."

Ayame laughed. "Me and my fiancee think you're innocent."

"Really?"

"Yes. And we're both on the jury. (A/N: This doesn't happen either.) But we have to be fair and listen to your account."

"Can you point him out to me?"

Ayame nodded. "He's the one with the long brown hair. His name's Koga."

Miroku smiled at her genuinely. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"What?"

He shook his head, causing his hair to fall in front of his eyes again. "As you may have noticed, my hair is down. My elastic broke. Could you possibly lend me one?"

"Sure." She took on of her pigtails out and handed him the green elastic. "There you go."

"Thanks. You better leave. If the judge sees you with me, you'll be kicked off the jury."

Ayame nodded and joined into Koga's conversation.

As they were leaving, Ayame whispered, "I'll keep in touch." to Miroku.

Miroku was being led out of the room and shoved into his cell when a young female officer ran up. "Um, this man has a phone call."

"Fine. Ito, you get ten minutes."

As soon as Miroku took the phone, Kagome's voice rang out in his ear. "Miroku-sama?"

"What?"

"Just wondering if you needed anything."

"Actually, I do. Can you get me a dozen red roses and a necklace?"

"Sure."

"And make the necklace a nice one, please."

"Okay."

"Thank you so much. Can you get them to me by tomorrow?"

"Yes. Is that all?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Kagome. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Kagome hung up the phone just as Sango walked into the room. "Kagome! Guess what?"

"What?"

"I have a boyfriend!"

The color drained from Kagome's face. "Who?"

"Kuranosuke. He's soooo sweet!"

"When's your first date?"

"Tonight."

"Can I meet him?"

"Sure!"

Kagome smiled shakily. "How did you meet him?"

Sango smiled back brightly. "He's Houshi-sama's lawyer. Well, bye! I'm going to go get ready!"

Kagome waited until Sango was almost out of the room, then spoke. "You don't really like him, do you?"  
Sango dropped her head slightly. "No."

"Then why are you dating him?"

"Because I want to make Houshi-sama jealous."

"Jealous? Why?"

"Because he's dating you." With that, Sango ran out of the room, her eyes brimming with tears.

Oh, Sango was just out of character... Oh, well, women are vengeful.


	19. Fall to Pieces

Wow, the past few days, I've realized I was a crappy friend. This pertains to Kacey and Gina, because I've have a.) failed to ask, Kacey, how your musical went and b.) I deleted your e-mail on accident (I was zoning out). Anyway, Kacey, how did your musical go? What was it called? What part did you play? Was it important? And Gina, please e-mail me again and I swear I'll e-mail you back. Okay. Now that I got that off my chest, I'll start typing fo' real now. On four hours of sleep! Yey!

Chapter 19: Fall to Pieces

"Court is in session. Everyone take their places."

Miroku was in the defendant's chair first. This was especially important because this was the first court case ever to have live cameras shooting film through the entire process.

The court was in session for about five minutes when Sango stepped forward. "Is it true that you told me to open the closet door because of a 'hunch'?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I knew my father. If anything, that closet would need to be cleaned before the room was fit to live in." He looked up at the judge. "Your honor, may I approach the witness?"

"Why?"

Miroku moved slightly so the judge could see the bouquet of roses and the necklace clasped in his hands. She raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Fine."

Miroku stood up and walked forward, his hands clasped behind his back. The jury began whispering amongst themselves when they saw the roses, but, at an angry look from the judge, they stopped immediately.

Miroku smiled slightly. "Sango, is it true that you awoke on the night the bodies were discovered, you woke up to me looking somewhat troubled?"

"Yes."

"And earlier in the evening, I had assumed a rather... intimate embrace with you?"

Sango looked uncomfortable. "Where are you going with this?"

Miroku looked at the camera pointed at him. "Are we live?"

The cameraman nodded, looking frightened. "Yes, sir. Over half the world is watching."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, then..." He looked back at Sango and let his lopsided grin spread over his face. "I have been harboring some feelings for you for quite a while now, I believe."

Sango blushed, incredibly flustered. "Wha... What are you saying?"

Miroku spoke as loud as he dared. "Sango Sayumi Tanaka, I love you." His voice dropped, along with his head. He held out the roses dejectedly. "And I know I've been stupid, stupider than anyone else who's ever dared to enter your heart before me, but I love you more than a man is supposed to love a woman."

Sango stepped forward and took the roses. She lifted Miroku's chin up slightly. "No, Houshi-sama, _I'm_ the stupid one."

She kissed him on the lips, her tongue gaining entrance to his mouth quickly. (A/N: Can you tell I've never kissed anyone before? I thought so.) While they were 'occupied', Miroku took the oppurtunity to clasp the necklace around her neck. It clicked softly against the locket he had given her that day so long ago.

The judge brought th gavel down sharply. "Break it up, you two. Court is still in session."

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and the cameraman swung to them hurriedly. Inuyasha and Kagome ran in, dragging an irate man with a bandana wrapped around his head.

The judge was bewildered. "Who are you? And who's that man?"

"This is Renkotsu Suzuki. He confessed to the crimes. He also said that he had an accomplice."

Kuranosuke stood up. "Ren?"

"Kuro? Oh, thank god you're here!"

Kuranosuke ran over to Renkotsu and tore him away from Kagome. The two men embraced, then, to the world's surprise, started tonguing. Breaking apart, Renkotsu yelled at the judge. "I killed the kids! Kuro was my accomplice! Put us on death row, or a life sentence, but put us there together!"

The judge looked outraged. "Jury?"

A unanimous cry of, "Guilty." went up from the jury. The judge smiled. "Well, boys, you heard it. Jail it is."

6 months later, Sango and Miroku moved out of their Tokyo house and bought a two-story house in Osaka, by the beach. They left their old house to Kagome and Inuyasha, who got married a month later.

Their lives were perfect, until Sango began to dream about a mysterious man who's face was never shown. She would wake up sweating, terrified and screaming. She was afraid that if she ever did see his face, he would kill her and her boyfriend...

Stay tuned, because next chapter I'll put up the alternate ending and the sequel's summary.


	20. Alt Ending

My friends are idiots. I was talking to them at lunch today whilst doing my homework and Bravlio (my 'ex', we were never actually going out) grabbed the pencil from me. I tried to get it back, but he wouldn't listen and instead stuck it in his hoodie. I was all like "I don't care, Bravlio, I stuck my hand down a guy's shirt yesterday because he stole me book. You could even stick it in your pants and I'll come after it." Suddenly Brandon practically yelled, "Bravlio, give me the pencil." Me and Isis (another friend; this one's a girl) started cracking up while the guys watched us, all confused. Isn't that screwed up? It was quite disgusting, too.

Oh, and sorry about the whole 'Ren and Kuro being gay' thing. I don't really like either of them, so I stuck them together because they were left over.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alternate

Ending

1 year later…

"Hey, Sango, can I talk to you in the park?"

"Sure." The couple left Inuyasha and Kagome's after party and walked down the street, fingers entwined.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. Kagome smiled her eyes dreamy and far off. "This is it! Let's follow them!"

"But it's _our_ party!"

"But it's _their_ house!"

"Fine."

They followed Sango and Miroku stealthily. The couple was almost to the center of the park when Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and knelt down. "Sango, I know this isn't as quite as flashy as when I said I loved you, but, will you marry me?"

Sango turned around, tears streaming down her face. She dropped to her knees, sobbing into her hands. Miroku looked worried and guilty. "Sango?"

"Yes."

"What?"

She turned back to him and grabbed his hands. "Yes."

Kagome smiled at them dreamily. "Oh, it's so romantic! Why didn't you propose to me like that?"

"What do you mean? I hired a sky writer!"

"Yeah, but not with such… such _emotion_! It's so sweet!"

Miroku and Sango got up and walked back to their house to announce the news.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Well, then. This ending was too short to become a chapter, so I deleted it and decided to have a more 'lead into the sequel' –ish ending. And, speaking of sequel's, here's the preview for the sequel.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Closing Time:

A preview

In their new house, Sango and Miroku feel like they're ready for anything. Miroku's even promised to marry her once he gets a job. Their life's are perfect, the absolute epitome of the happy couple. That is, until Koharu shows up one night unexpectedly. Miroku's ex-lover, she's come to get him back, even if it means destroying his relationship with Sango. In a jealous rage, she yells at Miroku, saying he shouldn't be acting like Mr. Noble, not after what happened. Miroku loses his temper and slaps her, sending her fleeing into the night, crying. Miroku decides to tell Sango his secret, though he's afraid of how it may affect his relationship with her. Two Original characters: Aoshi Yamamoto and Haruki Watanabe will make an appearance.

Miroku's dark past is revealed further, and his life is falling to pieces around him. What will happen next? Read 'Closing Time' to find out!

Coming February 2006

Well, that's it. BBAB is finally over. I'm crying right now…... The completion of this story is shutting a door on middle school, and I'm overwhelmed. I don't know what to do next… My friend and I wrote a book together last year, and now we found a man who is willing to help us get is published…. I'm freaking out, I'm terrified, actually, because if I do get the book published, I won't have time to update any stories. So, I love you guys, I want you to know that. You're the only people who've ever supported my writing, and only because of you guys am I able to continue writing.

Special Thanks to:

Amylovestakuya

Bubblii (Gina)

Chibi-Kilala

DarkEyedDemon

DarkHeartKeyblade

Demon Exterminator Barbie (Kacey)

Dog yasha500

Dran(anonymous)

giveXmeXnovacaine

Half-breed389

Iloveinuyasha44

Inki(anonymous)

Inulover7

Itzjustme

Jaksgirl.not

Jelise

Kasai to Kasumi

Kept-Promise

Kiwi-babby789

KogasMate4Life

KuramasKitsuneGirl

LoneDwolf

Miko123

Moonlight 230

Moonyme

Pyscho Duckie

Poisoned-Sprinkles

poto+Inuyashayay(anonymous)

pUrple cRUsh

RaeofHope

RikkuAndChristy4Life

RubyRoseoftheBlackBlood

Sangi

Sango and Miroku 4 life

Sangomirokufangirl(anonymous)

Sangosann

Sarina Blade

Satsu-Death's Messanger

THE NEW ZAGNUT

Youkaigirl64

Yuffiegal23

That's everyone who reviewed, has BBAB on their favorites or on alert. Thanks! I love you guys! Bye now…

Bye… Crap, I already miss this story… Oh god the tears are coming again…. Bye…


	21. NEWS!

NEWS

URGENT  
NEWS!

Okay, this news is very, very urgent. I will be updating Closing Time soon. Yes, the sequel is very important. So, I'm posting starting sometime next week. Watch for it, and if you get this news late, don't worry. It will be a slow update.


End file.
